My Boy
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: A little boy shows up on Plastic Beach and he is Murdoc's son. Will Murdoc be a good father? Or will he just abuse the boy just like he was abused by his own father.  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day on Plastic Beach. (Well as regular as it could get.) Things were quiet, the sun was out and it was beautiful.

Murdoc was working on his computer when suddenly there was a ring at the door bell.

He got up and headed to the lift and pressed the button to go down. When he got to the door he opened it to see who it was. At first he saw nothing and thought it was just his imagination.

_'I must be hearing things.'_ He thought to himself.

He was just about to head inside when he suddenly felt a small tug on the bottom of his pant leg.

"Wot the?" He exclaimed. He looked down saw a little boy no older than 2 years old staring up at him.

The boy was wearing a loose white T shirt that sort of sagged off of his right shoulder, a pair of black flannel pants that slipped a little past his waist. However he was barefooted, so Murdoc assumed that the kid was in his pajamas.

His eye's were mismatched, one was black while the other one was a pinkish red color.  
>His hair was dark black like Murdoc's but his skin was very pale.<p>

"A'e you Mu'doc?" The kid asked in a British accent. Which sort of reminded Murdoc of 2D's accent.

"Wot do you want kid?" Murdoc asked aggravated.

The boy held out a note to him.

Murdoc took it read it.

_Dear Murdoc, _

_This is your son._

_I'm afraid I can't take care of him. I'm sorry.  
><em>_So I am leaving him in your care.  
><em>_Please take good care of him.  
><em>

_Signed, __Paula Cracker._

Murdoc became confused and thought for a moment. How could this be his kid?  
>Suddenly his eyes widened and he remembered.<p>

**Flashback**

Shortly after the Paula Cracker incident, Murdoc and Paula had kept their scandalous relationship a secret from the other band members and everyone else who knew about the affair.  
>But several years later after the El manana incident, Word began to get out about their relationship. So Murdoc ended up leaving Paula. Murdoc was finally glad to be rid of her. But unbeknownst to him, Paula had became pregnant with his kid shortly before he left.<p>

**End of Flashback**

"Oh great." Murdoc grumbled to himself.

He looked Back down at the little boy and saw that he was wearing a right side up cross around his neck.  
>He definitely did not like the fact that the boy was a Christian.<br>But he had no other choice, he couldn't just leave him here.

He knelt down, picked the little boy up and carried him inside. He carried him to the lift and pressed the button to 2D's room.

The boy just stared at him with a blank expression as they road down the lift.

"So...wot's your name kid?" Murdoc asked.

"Alphonce." The boy answered.

Murdoc became surprised at this. Paula had given the boy his middle name. But he just shrugged it off and waited for the lift to stop.

Once the lift doors opened Murdoc opened 2D's door and walked in.

2D who was working on a sudoku puzzle looked up and saw Murdoc and began to tremble a little. He looked and saw that Murdoc was holding a little boy in his arms.

"Oi! Mu'doc who's 'at kid?" 2D asked.

"This is my son Alphonce." Murdoc replied. "I wanted to know, until I can find a room for him to sleep in, is it okay if he can share your bed with you?"

"Um...su'e tha's fine wif me." 2D answered.

Murdoc nodded and sat Alphonce down on the bed next to 2D.

"I'm gonna go get him something to eat you just watch him." Murdoc told 2D.

2D nodded and Murdoc left the room. Once the lift doors closed, 2D was left alone with Alphonce. 2D just stared at him with his big black eye's.

_'He w'really looks like Muds. Only he's a_ _kid.'_ 2D thought_. _This was very strange.

**Here's the first chapter of my new story tell me what ya think and i'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Being There For Your Kid

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile Back upstairs Murdoc was making Alphonce a sandwich. He was still a bit shook up at the fact that he has a son.

"What am I going to do with him?" Murdoc said to himself as he carried the plate to the lift.

He rode down the lift with a plate of food in one hand and a cup of juice in the other. When the lift doors opened he saw 2D showing a photo album to Alphonce.

"Tha's Noodle an tha's Russel." 2D said as he pointed to the pictures.

Suddenly, Alphonce spotted a picture of 2D's Ex-girlfriend Paula Cracker.

"'Ey isn't 'at my mummy?" He asked pointing to the picture.

"Wot do ya' mean?" 2D asked.

"It looks alot like 'er." Alphonce answered.

"Wha's your mum's name?" 2D asked a little nervously.

"Paula." Alphonce Replied.

2D's eyes widened and he looked up at Murdoc with a I-need-an-explanation look.

Murdoc sighed and sat the lunch he made for Alphonce on a dresser then walked over and sat down next to 2D.

Murdoc placed Alphonce in his own lap, then began to explain everything.

"A few years ago after the El manana incident, I ran into Paula at a local bar. I was having a few drinks because I was trying to get rid of the depression I had ever since we lost Noodle."

2D Nodded in undertstanding as Murdoc continued to explain.

"I looked over and spotted Paula then invited her to come and have a drink with me. I was planning for it to be just a short 'Catching Up With An Old Friend' Talk. But unfortunately after a few drinks, we had became so drunk that both me and her ended up having a fling in my Winnebago."

2D's mouth slightly dropped open. Then he just sighed and shook his head.

He looked and leaned in towards Alphonce to get a closer look at him.

"Yea' I can kinda see 'e resemblance." 2D answered.

Suddenly, Alphonce reached up and grabbed a strand of 2D's blue hair and began pulling on it.

"Ow! hey let go!" 2D yelped.

Murdoc became surprised at this and chuckled. After a few minutes, Alphonce finally let go and giggled.

"He certainly takes afta' you a little bit Mu'doc." 2D muttered.

"He does, doesn't he?" Murdoc replied.

"Hey daddy wot's a fling?" Alphonce asked Murdoc.

"Uh..I'll tell ya' when you'e older." Murdoc replied slightly blushing.

Murdoc sat Alphonce back down on the bed.

"Your food is there on the dresser if you want it." Murdoc told him.

With that he headed to the lift.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Alphonce woke up crying quietly. He had a bad dream.

But once the little two year old stopped crying he looked and saw that 2D was still sleeping next to him. He shook him gently but all the blue haired singer did was turn over and continue snoring quietly.

"I'll go sleep wif daddy." Alphonce whispered to himself.

He crawled out of bed and headed to the lift. He looked and saw the button for Murdoc's bedroom then reached up and pressed it.

Suddenly the lift started moving.

Once the lift stopped the doors opened and Alphonce stepped out and into his father Murdocs bedroom.  
>He heard Murdoc snoring very loudly and walked up to the side of his bed.<p>

He then climbed up onto the bed, although it was very difficult since he was very little. Once he was on top of the bed he crawled over to Murdoc and whispered in his ear.

"Daddy a'e yew awake?" Alphonce whispered.

Murdoc suddenly began stirring from his sleep.

He sat up and saw a small dark figure staring at him. He screamed and scrambled away from it. But as he did, he  
>ended up falling off of his bed.<p>

"Daddy wot's wrong?" A voice asked.

"Wot the?" Murdoc exclaimed flicking on the lights.

The lights turned on and he saw his son Alphonce sitting on the bed.

"WOT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Murdoc shouted stomping over to Alphonce.

"Wait daddy! I'm so'wy I din't mean ta sca'e yew!" Alphonce said as he covered his face.

"Wot are you doing here then?" Murdoc questioned.

"I 'ad a bad dweam and I jus' wanted ta' sleep wif yew!" Alphonce explained.

Murdoc raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Mummy used to let me sleep wif 'er when I 'ad a bad dweam." He told Murdoc.

Murdoc pinched his forehead and shook his head.

_'Why do I have to be the babysitter?' _He thought to himself.

Murdoc sighed and flicked the lights off then laid down on the bed next to Alphonce.

"Fine but don't git used to this kid." He told him as he pulled the covers over the two of them.

Alphonce hugged him close and went to sleep.

Murdoc slightly smiled at this, then closed his eye's and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Murdoc woke up finding that his little boy was gone.

"Alphonce?" He called searching the bedroom. Suddenly the doors opened and Alphonce stepped in with what seemed to be a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey daddy I got bweakfast for you." He set the tray of food on the table next to Murdocs bed.

Murdoc looked down at the bowl of food. It was nothing more than just cereal with sugar sprinkled on top and a cup of Orange juice. But what could he expect? This boy is only two years old.

Murdoc looked back up at Alphonce. "Er...uhm thanks."

Murdoc then shooed Alphonce away with his hand. Alphonce then left the room leaving Murdoc alone with his bowl of cereal. Once Murdoc was alone he began to have a flashback from his childhood.

**Flashback**

_A young two year old Murdoc was bringing his father Jacob breakfast for him. _

_However, there was a catch.  
><em>

_Jacob never appreciated his youngest son __Murdoc__.  
>He would often beat him than appreciate the things his son often did for him.<br>__This included bringing him breakfast._

_"Daddy?" The Young Murdoc asked trembling__. _

_"What do you want Ya' stupid Sod?" Jacob snapped back to his Youngest son.  
><em>

_He looked and saw that Murdoc was holding a plate of food. He shook his head and stood up and stomped over to where poor little Murdoc was standing._

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TA' TELL YA? I DON'T WANT ANY OF YA' STUPID AFFECTION!" He shouted._

_He knocked the plate of food out of his youngest son's arms and then__ knocked Murdoc to the floor.  
><em>

_He then left Murdoc laying on the floor trembling. Covered in the contents of the food he had tried to offer to his horrible father.  
><em>

_"Why daddy? Why don't you love me?" He whispered to himself as he layed there on the floor._

**End of Flasback**

Murdoc snapped back to reality and continued to think to himself.

"Why didn't you love me Dad?" He asked to himself.

"Well guess what dad? I'm not gonna treat my son the way you treated me!" He shouted. "I'll be the best dad there is, especially for my boy."

Murdoc ate his cereal and then slid his shirt on and headed to the lift.

He pressed the button to the engine room. Once he got there, he headed down to Cyborg Noodle's cupboard. When he opened the door, he saw Cyborg Noodle with Alphonce sitting on her lap.

Cyborg looked up and saw her master Murdoc. "Oh, Master is this your son?"

Murdoc smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, his name is Alphonce."

Alphonce giggled then reached up and began to gently pull on Cyborg Noodle's bangs.  
>Cyborg couldn't help but laugh and smile.<p>

"Well, he's very adorable." She replied.

As Murdoc watched Alphonce play with Cyborg Noodle, He couldn't help but notice how much Alphonce looked like him.  
>Murdoc walked over then knelt down, and picked Alphonce up. But as he did Alphonce began squirming and kicking his legs.<p>

"I just want to get a good look at you." He told him. Alphonce immediately stopped squirming.

As he stared at the boy he could see himself as a kid. He was amazed at how much Alphonce looked like him.  
>The only difference that there was, was that Alphonce's skin was pale while Murdoc's skin wasn't.<p>

He definitely got his pale skin from Paula.

Alphonce just stared back at his daddy Murdoc with a blank expression. As Murdoc continued to stare at him he couldn't help but chuckle at Alphonce's face.  
>The boy's cheeks were very chubby. But Murdoc knew good and well it was just baby fat. They also were a little pink.<p>

"Your a chubby little thing aren't ya' kid?" Murdoc told him.

Alphonce just smiled and giggled. Murdoc then sat Alphonce back down on Cyborg Noodle's lap and left the cupboard.

_Oi, He really looks like me. I really hope I don't end up hurting him the same way mi dad hurt me_. Murdoc thought as he continued to walk down the hallway.  
>He was worried that he might end up hurting poor little Alphonce. But he just shook it off and headed to the lift.<p>

**Later That Night**

Alphonce wandered around the place looking for his father. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Daddy?" He called. "Where a'e you?"

He continued to search when suddenly, he heard a sound that sounded like glass breaking. It had came from the kitchen.  
>Alphonce wandered into the kitchen and saw his father Murdoc stumbling around.<p>

"Daddy a'e you okay?" He asked.

Murdoc turned and saw Alphonce standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Wot do yew want ya' little sod?" He asked in a slurred tone.

Alphonce just looked at his father.

"What's wrong Daddy?" He asked nervously.

Murdoc stomped over to little Alphonce and grabbed him buy his shirt collar.

Alphonce began to panic this wasn't the father that he knows.

"Daddy!" He screamed

**Here you are another chapter.  
>Tell me what ya think. I might make some changes on this one. Also It's My Birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory From The Past

**Chapter 4**

Alphonce waited for his father Murdoc to hit him.  
>But surprisingly the blow didn't come. Instead his father dropped him to the floor and continue to stare down at him.<p>

Alphonce watched as Murdoc continued to stumble around the kitchen until eventually, he passed out.

The Next morning when Murdoc woke up he heard a faint sound of whimpering. He listened closer and it began to sound more like crying.

He looked to were the sound was coming from and saw his son Alphonce curled up in a corner trembling.

Murdoc looked closer at Alphonce and saw a whole bunch of tears streaming down little two year olds cheeks. He suddenly realized that he had done that to him. He stood up and walked over to where Alphonce was curled up.

Alphonce looked up and saw his father staring down at him with a hurt look on his face. Alphonce just curled back up and continued to whimper.  
>Murdoc knelt down and gently stroked Alphonce's face and felt a huge amount of guilt.<br>Unfortunately he didn't remember what had happened last night.

Alphonce looked up at Murdoc upon feeling the sudden comort and then suddenly wrapped his arms and Murdocs neck.

"I'm sorry son." Murdoc said as he hugged the little two yeard old close to him.

**Later That Day**

Murdoc was setting up crib for Alphonce to sleep in. He decided he'd let the two year old sleep in his room but with his own bed. Shortly after he got it all set up he decided to put Alphonce down for a nap. Once he got Alphonce all settled down in his new crib, he decided to stay with the little two year old until he fell asleep.

A few minutes later Murdoc's door flew open and he looked up to see 2D run in screaming like crazy.

Murdoc grabbed 2D by his shirt collar and asked why the hell he was screaming.  
>But before 2D could answer he was interrupted by Alphonce's crying.<p>

Murdoc walked over to the crib, picked his son up, and began to soothe him but as he did he glared back at 2D.

"Now look what ya' did ya' idiot! You've made him cry!" Murdoc shouted at 2D.

"Sowy Mudz!" 2D covered his face.

Murdoc continued to soothe Alphonce until the little two year old stopped crying.

"Shhh, there, there, son." Murdoc then looked back at 2D with an angry glare.

"If you wake my boy again, there's gonna be trouble!"

2D nodded and left the room.

**Later That Evening**

Alphonce was in the living room watching A Disney Movie called, "Pinocchio." But as he was watching it he began to sing along to the song that was playing and he also began to dance.

I've got no strings  
>To hold me down<br>To make me fret, or make me frown

I had strings  
>But now I'm free<br>There are no strings on me

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
>That's the only way to go<br>I want the world to know  
>Nothing ever worries me<p>

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
>I'm as happy as can be<br>I want the world to know  
>Nothing ever worries me<p>

I've got no strings  
>So I have fun<br>I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings  
>But you can see<br>There are no strings on me

Unbeknownst to Alphonce, Murdoc had been watching him through a slightly opened door.

But when Murdoc watched Alphonce dance and sing He flashed back to his Childhood.

**Flashback**

_Murdoc Alphonce Niccals stood shaking at the side of the stage. As the line before him grew ever shorter, he knew that the inevitable moment of reckoning was rapidly approaching. He would've done anything to escape this humiliation. However, the only thing he feared more was the wrath of his sadistic father, stood yards behind him ensuring that the child completed the agreed performance._

_Money had changed hands, and the deal had to be honoured..._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm-hearted welcome to little Murdoc Niccals as the small wooden boy Pinocchio, singing... I've Got No Strings__!'__"_

_A muted round of applause rippled around the pub..._

_There was a moment's silence. Murdoc stood rooted to the spot, resplendent in lederhosen, strap-on nose and feathered Alpine hat; his knees knocking together like a couple of castanets. As the delay continued the audience started shifting in their seats._

_A booming voice from the back of the hall broke out:_

_'C'mon! ...Get on with it. My beer's getting cold.'_

_His father's thick leathery boot connected hard with Murdoc's backside, hurtling the young child onto the stage. 'Start singing, you little sod, or I'll smash your teeth in.'_

_The bright blinding lights shone straight into his eyes, as the smell of warm beer, stale cigarettes and cheap aftershave wafted across the pub. The music started up and as Murdoc looked to the side his eyes implored to be spared this dignity-stripping ritual. His father growled his decision nice and clearly._

**End Of Flashback**

Murdoc watched as his son Alphonce continued to sing and dance along with the song. He then turned and left Alphonce alone in the living room.

_'I never did know that I had a son. But I know this, I'm not gonna let what happened to me happen to him.'_  
>Murdoc thought to himself as he entered his bedroom.<p>

**Here you are another chapter sorry it took so long. Also I borrowed some of the text from "Rise of The Ogre"  
>Tell me what ya' think and I'll continue also tell me what ya' want to happen next.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Disappearance

**Happy Birthday Murdoc! I think you'll be surprised at what I have here for you!  
>Enjoy all you loyal readers!<strong>

**Ch****apte****r 5**

The next morning Murdoc woke up to someone jumping on his bed. He cracked one eye open and saw Alphonce sitting on his stomach smiling.

"Hi Daddy!" Alphonce Chirped happily.

Murdoc Looked at Alphonce all confused why was he so happy?

"Wot's got ya' all chuffed up kid?" Murdoc asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's my birfday today!" Alphonce replied excitedly.

Murdoc looked over at his calendar it was June 6th.  
>It was also his birthday as well.<br>This shocked Murdoc more than anything. Alphonce had been born on the same day he had been born.

Murdoc just Chuckled to himself and looked back at the little boy.

"Well, it's like they say like father like son." He said greatly amused.

Murdoc got out of bed, slipped his shirt on, and carried Alphonce downstairs with him.  
>He grabbed the keys to the submarine but before he left, he ordered Cyborg Noodle to keep an eye on 2D.<p>

"Make sure the Dullard doesn't try to escape." Murdoc told Cyborg.

"Yes Master." Cyborg Nodded

Murdoc then took Alphonce outside and carried him to the sub.

Murdoc placed Alphonce on his back and opened the hatch.  
>He climbed down inside the sub carefully enough so Alphonce wouldn't fall off his back.<p>

"Here ya' go kiddo." Murdoc placed his son in the seat next to the drivers and strapped him in.

Murdoc then sat in the drivers seat and started up the sub then drove off.

"Where a'e we going Daddy?" Alphonce asked curiously.

"We're going to spend the day together." Murdoc replied.

When they arrived at their destination, Murdoc unfastened Alphonce and carried him inside the store.  
>Murdoc figured since it's his son's birthday he could take him to buy some new clothes, then probably take him out for some breakfast.<p>

"Daddy what about this one?" Alphonce asked excitedly. He held up a Spider-Man T-shirt in front of his face.

Murdoc peaked out from behind the large stack of clothes he had in his arms and smiled.

"Alright, sure." He chuckled.

Shortly after the shopping they decided to go out to breakfast.

While they were at the restaurant Murdoc looked over and spotted a strange man with a top-hat on his head. The man looked awfully familiar to him.  
>Once the man began to look up, Murdoc quickly turned his head away.<p>

Shortly after breakfast, Murdoc decided to take Alphonce to the park.

"Push me higher Daddy!"

"Alright kiddo settle down." Murdoc gently pushed his son on the swing.

**Later that afternoon**

Murdoc decided to take him and his son out to lunch. Shortly after they finished eating Murdoc got up to go use the bathroom.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Murdoc told Alphonce.

Alphonce Nodded and watched his father walk off towards the bathroom.

Suddenly a mysterious man with a Top-hat on his head walked up to Alphonce and smiled at him.

"Ello mister." Alphonce greeted.

"Hello, there." The man replied

**Two Minutes later**

Murdoc came out of the bathroom, but when he got to the table where he left Alphonce at,

His son was gone.

**Uh oh! what happened to Alphonce leave your guess's in you reviews and I'll continue also give me some more Ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion With Father And Son

**Thanks for the Reviews Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

"Alphonce?" Murdoc exclaimed worried.  
>He continued to frantically search for his son but to no avail.<p>

_"Alphonce where are_ _you?" _Murdoc shouted.

**Meanwhile somewhere far away**

Little Alphonce was at an old house with the Mysterious Top-hat Man.  
>However he had became frightened shortly after they had arrived there.<p>

Alphonce had been placed in a bedroom that had an old worn matress. On top of that The man had locked Alphonce in that bedroom.

Alphonce was worried.

Where was his Daddy? Who was this man? What did he want?

Suddenly the door flew open and The Top Hat Man stepped in with what seemed to be a strange set of clothes.

He was holding a pair of red overall shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with a button up collar. He also had a blue bow tie and a tan alpine hat with a red feather stuck in it.

The man walked up to where little Alphonce was Curled up on the bed and jerked him to his feet. He tore the little boys clothes off and began to dress Alphonce in the strange attire.

**Back with Murdoc**

Murdoc had managed to get a picture of his son Alphonce from Paula. He used it to make missing posters and put them up around the city.

Days had passed and Alphonce was nowhere to be found. Murdoc had just given up hope, Until one day he Spotted a poster about a a talent contest.  
>He read the poster and his Eye's widened at what he read. It was the 'Are-You-A-Star?' Talent contest.<p>

He read where the contest was being held.

"Ah, at the local pub downtown." Murdoc said to himself. "I can hand out some posters there."

Murdoc walked off to his destination once he arrived there. He got found a seat and sat himself down.

One of the waiters offered him a beer but he refused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please put your hands together for Jacob Sebastian Niccals's son Alphonce Niccals Playing The little wooden boy Pinocchio, singing...'I've Got No Strings!'"

Murdoc's eye's widened at hearing this. He looked up to see his son come out from behind the curtains, with a frightened expression on his face.

Murdoc's heart fell at what he saw.

His son was dressed in a pair of red overall shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with a button up collar. He had a blue bow tie around his neck. And a tan alpine hat with a red feather on his head. And to top it all off, he had a strap on nose over his real nose.

"C'mon! ...Get on with it! My beer's getting cold!" A voice shouted.

Murdoc watched as his poor son Alphonce got kicked in his backside buy _his_ fathers boot.

"Sing ya' little sod! Sing!" The Man told Alphonce.

Murdoc Looked back at the man who had shouted again.

"Shut up! Will ya'! That's getting old!" He yelled at the man.

The Music started up and Murdoc watched as his son began sing and dance.

_I've got no strings_  
><em>To hold me down<em>  
><em>To make me fret, or make me frown<em>

_I had strings_  
><em>But now I'm free<em>  
><em>There are no strings on me<em>

_Hi-ho the me-ri-o_  
><em>That's the only way to go<em>  
><em>I want the world to know<em>  
><em>Nothing ever worries me<em>

_Hi-ho the me-ri-o_  
><em>I'm as happy as can be<em>  
><em>I want the world to know<em>  
><em>Nothing ever worries me<em>

_I've got no strings_  
><em>So I have fun<em>  
><em>I'm not tied up to anyone<em>

_They've got strings_  
><em>But you can see<em>  
><em>There are no strings on me<em>

As Murdoc watched his son sing and dance. An anger began to come over him. His son was being forced to sing that Damn song he had sang years ago.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to stop it. Murdoc stood up and then yelled.

"Stop The Music! Stop The Music!" Murdoc Shouted.

The Music stopped and all of the audience members turned and looked at Murdoc.  
>Alphonce who heard the shouting looked and spotted Murdoc in the Audience.<p>

"Daddy?" Alphonce exclaimed shocked.

Suddenly The Top hat Man came out from behind the curtains and saw Murdoc Glaring at him angrily.

"Who are you and wot's the big idea?" The man Exclaimed grasping Alphonce by the arm.

"Get your hand's off _my _boy!" Murdoc Yelled. "He's not _your_ son he's _my_ son!"

"Just Who The Hell do you think you are?..._Dad!_"

Suddenly Everything went silent. The man stared at Murdoc with wide eye's.

The Audience stared at Murdoc with wide eye's.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

**Here you are Another one tell me what ya' think. Leave your reviews and I'll continue!  
><strong>**Also Give me some Ideas on what to happen next! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

**Thanks for the Reviews Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Murdoc pushed his way through the crowds of people that kept asking him questions.  
>He had managed to get his father arrested for kidnapping Alphonce. He wanted to make sure that his father stayed away from him and his son.<p>

Murdoc continued to carry Alphonce as he pushed his way through the crowd. After another minute of pushing and shoving Murdoc finally got him and his son out of the pub.

**Later That Evening**

Murdoc rented a room at a hotel and got a bath ready for Alphonce. He got Alphonce stripped of that horrible attire Sebastian had dressed him in and placed the now little three year old in the tub.

Murdoc turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped when he felt the bottom hem of his shirt get pulled on.  
>He turned around and saw Alphonce staring up at him with a pleading look. He sighed and knelt down and rolled up his sleeves and began to bathe the little boy.<p>

Shortly after the bath Murdoc got Alphonce dressed in some pajamas they had bought from the store. The pajamas that Alphonce had picked out had pictures of Spider-Man all over them. Once Alphonce was dressed he reached up for his dad.

Murdoc picked Alphonce up and decided to let him stay up late.

"Daddy?" Alphonce asked.

"Wot is it kid?" Murdoc looked at his son.

"I wanted to ask you somefing." Alphonce answered.

"Wot?" Murdoc raised his eyebrows.

"Is it okay if I try on you' hat?" Alphonce asked with puppy dog eye's.

Murdoc groaned he knew he couldn't say "No" to that, especially after all the stuff Alphonce had been through.  
>He took his hat off his head and placed it on Alphonces.<br>But when he did the hat slipped over the boys eyes.

Murdoc couldn't help but laugh at this.  
>He picked the little three year old up, placed him in his lap and turned on the <strong>T.V.<strong>.

The Green bassist stayed up with his son until eventually, The two of them fell asleep.

**A Couple Hours Later**

The door quietly opened and a girl with a mask stepped in and smiled at what she saw.

Murdoc was asleep with Alphonce laying on top of him. The girl quietly sat her things down and quietly closed the door.

She walked over to where they were sleeping and pulled the sheets over them. Then she sat down on the bed next to them and watched them sleep.

**I bet you can guess who the Mysterious girl is. Leave your reviews and I'll continue.  
><strong>**Also leave your guess's in your reviews on who the girl is. Also tell me what you want to happen next.**

**P.S. Give me some more ideas on what you want to happen in the sequel of my story "She's More Than Just A Robot." See ya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return Of Noodle

**Thanks for the Reviews Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Murdoc woke up to find his son gone and he himself was all wet. He sat up and looked around frantically and saw that he was on top of something huge! There was ocean surrounding whatever he was on top of. He began to get worried and frantically crawled around on the mysterious surface.

"Yo man can ya' stop moving around up there? Your going to fall off if ya' don't." A familiar voice said.

"Russel?" Murdoc exclaimed suprised. "Where am I and where are you?"

A huge hand reached up and grabbed Murdoc by the back of his collar. Murdoc felt himself get lifted into the air. Suddenly he was greeted with two huge milky white orbs.

Murdoc instantly realized that this mysterious Surface that he was on was nothing more than a giant Russel.

"R-Russel?" Murdoc stuttered all shocked.

"Hello Mudz." Russel replied.

"Wh-Where's my son?" Murdoc asked worried.

Russel's two fingers still had a grip on the back of Murdoc's collar. Russel moved Murdoc to his left shoulder. Murdoc looked and saw his son Alphonce with a mysterious masked girl. Alphonce was asleep in her arms snoring quietly.

"Hello Murdoc-san." The Masked girl greeted in a familiar voice.

"N-Noodle?" Murdoc answered all shocked.

The girl took off her mask revealing her face. It was indeed Noodle.  
>She had a bruised eye and she looked more fragile.<p>

"Russel-san you can set him down now." Noodle said.

Russel placed Murdoc next to Noodle on his shoulder.

"Noodle what's going on?" Murdoc asked.

Noodle explained to Murdoc that she had sent him a message that she was on her way to Plastic Beach along with Russel. But when she got there she found that Murdoc wasn't home. She also explained to him that she had also been greeted by Cyborg Noodle who then told her where he was.

"Wait you're not mad about me creating her?" Murdoc asked Noodle.

"No Murdoc-san, I'm not." Noodle replied.

Murdoc was surprised at this but shrugged it off.

**Later That Day**

The gang arrived back at the beach

Murdoc took Alphonce in his arms and carried him inside.  
>Noodle carried her bags inside and Russel unfortunately had to stay outside.<p>

Once they all got settled in, Murdoc decided to let Alphonce play outside for a little bit.

While Murdoc was were out there, he watched his son Alphonce play near the water.  
>Suddenly Murdoc saw a huge gush of water and the whale that was paid to watch 2D appeared right before Alphonce.<p>

The little three year old fell backwards on his bottom and started crying. Murdoc stood up and walked over to where Alphonce was crying and picked the little boy up.

Murdoc looked at the whale and glared at it.

"Bessie bad girl!" Murdoc said to the whale then turned and headed inside carrying Alphonce in his arms.

**A Few Hours Later**

Murdoc heard a ring at the door bell.  
>He went to the lift and pressed the button to go up.<p>

When he got to the door and opened it, he saw Paula standing in the door way.

"Wot do you want Paula?" Murdoc asked obviously annoyed.

"I heard about what had happened with our son back at the pub." Paula answered.

Murdoc growled in annoyance "Well he's fine now, so go home will ya'?"

Murdoc went to close the door but Paula stopped him.

"That's kind of why I came here Murdoc." Paula answered. "I've came to take Alphonce back home with me."

Murdocs eye's widened in disbelief.

**Oh No! What's gonna happen to little Alphonce? You Decide! Leave your reviews and I'll continue!**  
><strong>Also give me some more ideas See ya'!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Is My Son A Demon?

**Thanks for the Reviews Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Meanwhile With Alphonce**

Alphonce had been down stairs with 2D and Noodle. He was playing Hide-And-Seek with the two of them when suddenly he heard a loud voice shout coming from upstairs.

_"What do you mean you've come to take him_ _back_?_" _A shrill voice yelled.

Alphonce came out from his hiding spot and saw Noodle and 2D standing in the middle of the hallway.  
>They too had heard the shouting.<p>

Alphonce listened closer to try and figure out who was shouting.

"You can't take him!" It was his fathers voice.

"Yes I can he's _my _son!" A female voice shouted.

Alphonce became curious at this and toddled over to the lift, with 2D and Noodle following behind him.

2D pressed the button to go up. When the lift doors opened 2D's eye's widened at who he saw arguing with Murdoc.

It was his Ex-Girlfriend, Paula Cracker.

Alphonce who was hiding behind one of 2D's legs, peaked out from behind and spotted Paula.

"Mummy?" Alphonce spoke curiously.

Noodle's eye's widened at hearing what Alphonce called Paula.

Paula stopped arguing and looked over to see Alphonce hiding behind 2D's legs.

"Alphonce is that you?" She asked.

Noodle stood next to 2D as if trying to guard the little three year old.

"Alphonce it's Mommy." Paula said.

Murdoc Clenched his teeth in anger. "You are going to get the fuck out of here before I call my Cyborg!"

Paula became shocked at this but refused to leave.

After a several minutes of arguing Paula had finally left. But Murdoc knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

**Later That Evening**

Murdoc was giving Alphonce a bath.  
>He thought he could relieve himself of some stress buy spending some more time with his son.<p>

Although when he was washing Alphonce's hair, he felt a sharp pain go through his hands.

"Aaugh!" Murdoc exclaimed in pain. He had pricked his finger on something sharp.

He looked at Alphonces head and saw two small horns sticking out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Murdoc exclaimed as he backed away.

What the hell was this kid? He ain't no ordinary boy.

"Wot's wrong Daddy?" Alphonce asked curiously.

Murdoc just stared back at his son.

"I think your clean enough kid." He answered nervously.

**Oh my! Why does Alphonce have horns? You take a guess and decide what should happen next.  
><strong>**Leave your reviews and I'll continue!  
>Also give me some more Ideas on what should happen next. See Ya! ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: My Son Is A Demon!

**Thanks for the Reviews Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Shortly after Murdoc put Alphonce to bed, he went to the lift and pressed the button to go to the study.

Once he got there he rushed to the bookcase and opened it and ran down to his secret room.  
>When he got to his secret room he opened the door and rushed inside, then quickly shut the door behind him.<p>

He then sat down and began looking through a few books on his war table. Why the hell did his son have horns on his head?

After a few minutes Murdoc finally gave up looking through all his regular books, and grabbed the one on the stand.  
>This book contained alot of information about different types paranormal creatures and other things inside of it.<p>

Murdoc aimlessly searched frantically through the book but found nothing. Eventually after a couple hours he finally found the answers he needed.

"A Demon Child?" Murdoc exclaimed shocked as he read what the book said.

_A Demon Child is a being that displays the appearance of a normal human child. However there are exceptions.  
>If the Demon Child was sired buy a demon and a human being, The child itself will inherit the traits of a demon such as small horns on the head or reddening of the eye's. <em>

_Despite__ the fact that the child is a demon, The child will often be sweet and loving like any other human child.  
>However at the age of two or three, <em>_the child__ will act and comprehend like a four or five year old. This is due to it being more intelligent than a normal human toddler._

Murdoc could not look any further into the book. He quickly shut the book and ran upstairs. He went to the lift and pressed the button to his room.  
>When he got there, he saw his son Alphonce curled up on top of his bed sleeping peacefully.<p>

Murdoc walked over to his bed and gently picked Alphonce up and held him in his arms.  
>He sat down and continued to hold him and watch the little boy sleep.<p>

A few minutes later Alphonce slowly opened his eye's and saw his father staring down at him.

Murdocs Eye's widened at what he saw, His son's eye's were fiery red.

"Daddy, wot's wrong?" Alphonce asked Murdoc.

Murdoc laid Alphonce back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Nothing son. Just go on back to sleep." He told him.

A few hours later Murdoc also became tired and pulled his shirt off, then gently slid under the covers next to his son. He was worried of what was going to become of his son.  
>However he managed to get his mind off of it buy holding little Alphonce close to him.<p>

Murdoc suddenly chuckled to himself.

"Who'd would've thought my own son was a demon child?" He quietly said to himself.

A few minutes later Murdoc finally fell asleep with Alphonce in his arms.

**Here you are another one leave your reviews and I'll continue!  
><strong>**Also tell me what ya' want to happen next!  
>Give me some more Ideas! I hope to hear from you soon! See ya'! ;)<strong>


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Sorry that I haven't been here I can't think of anything else to write at the moment.  
>I'm in desperate need of new Ideas can you guys help me?<br>Leave some answers in your reviews!  
>I could really use a hand!;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: A Small Price To Pay

**Thanks for your reviews enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

_**The Next Morning**_

Murdoc woke up to feeling something wet next to him. He looked over to see Alphonce crying he looked and saw that the boys pajama pants were wet. Murdoc sighed realizing his son had wet himself.

Murdoc got out of bed and picked Alphonce up and took him to the bathroom.  
>He slid the boys clothes off and placed him in the tub.<p>

After Murdoc finished bathing Alphonce, he laid him down on the changing table, then took out all the things he would need to change the three year old's diaper.  
>Once he had evertyhing he needed, he rolled up his sleeves and began to change the three year old. But as he did, Alphonce accidentally "sprung-a-leak" and squirted into his fathers eye.<p>

"Aah Geez!" Murdoc said while wiping the urine from his eye.

But in doing so he dropped the baby powder and got it all over himself.

Alphonce just looked up and giggled at Murdoc.

"That wos a really bad time to spring another leak kid." Murdoc grumbled.

After he got Alphonce dressed he spent the entire morning playing with his son.

Soon the little three year old got sleepy and Murdoc laid him down for a nap.

Murdoc placed sleeping Alphonce in his crib and pulled the blanket over him. After that he quietly crept over to the lift and pressed the button to go down.  
>Once he was down stairs he and the rest of his bandmates decided to practice.<p>

**_Meanwhile back Upstairs in Murdoc's_****_ Bedroom_**

Alphonce was snoring quietly in his crib he was in a very deep sleep. But as he slept an swirl of black cloud appeared next to his crib. It was The Boogeyman.

The Boogeyman looked down and saw Murdocs son sleeping in the crib. He scooped up the little boy and held him close. The Boogeyman remembered that Murdoc had not yet paid his end of the bargain. As he watched the little boy sleep in his arms he got an idea.

**_Meanwhile back_****_ downstairs_**

Murdoc had just got done with practice and was on his way upstairs to check on Alphonce but when he got there, His son was gone but he found a note inside the crib.

_I have your son, __If you want him back, you will pay your end of the bargain._

Murdoc crumpled the note in his hand and screamed at the ceiling.

"ALPHONCE!" and slammed his fists on the floor.

Suddenly his dooor flew open and his bandmates ran to him.

"Murdoc! Whats wrong?" Noodle asked worried suddenly she noticed the crumpled note in Murdocs hand.

Tears began to stream down Murdocs face.

"He's gone, My son is gone."

**Here you are another one. Leave your reviews and I'll continue. Also tell me what ya' want to happen next! Give me some more Ideas! See ya' ;)**


	13. Note

**In need of new Ideas can you help me?**


	14. Chapter 14: More inheritance?

**Chapter 13**

_**Meanwhile Somewhere Far Away** _

Alphonce had been locked in a Room with nothing but a worn out blanket to keep him warm. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, not without his daddy.  
>Suddenly a swirl of black cloud appeared before him.<p>

It was The Boogieman.

"Your daddy is on his way to come rescue you." He spoke to the three year old.  
>Alphonce Just trembled.<p>

The Boogieman then vanished leaving Alphonce alone in the cold room.

A few Minutes later Alphonce found himself walking around the room. About a couple minutes later Alphonce stopped to catch his breath. He had made himself tired from walking He placed his hands on the wall and leaned against it to rest himself.

Suddenly he felt a warm sensation the little three year old looked up to see a hole burned into the wall.

Alphonce jumped back in fright suprised at what he found. Once he calmed down he toddled over to the wall and placed his hand on the wall again. Suddenly another Burn hole appeared on the wall.

Alphonce peaked through the hole and saw that it was a way out.

Suddenly Alphonce got an Idea.

He placed both his hands on the wall and suddenly a huge burn hole appeared on the wall and Alphonce then got down on all fours and crawled his way out of the building.

**Meanwhile Back With The Gorillaz**

Murdoc and the rest of the gang were thinking of how they were going to rescue Alphonce.

"I got it!" 2D Exclaimed.

"It can't involve sneaking up on the Boogieman and attacking him from behind." Murdoc said to 2D.

"I don't got it." 2D replied.

**Meanwhile Back With Alphonce**

Alphonce was wandering around the town looking for somewhere to hide.

After what seemed to be hours of walking, he stumbled upon what seemed to be an old apartment.  
>He walked up the stairs and found that the door was slightly opened.<p>

Alphonce peeked through the crack and saw that no one was home and crept inside.  
>He walked around the apartment seeing what there was to see.<br>Suddenly he found a bedroom and decided to lay down for a nap.

_**A Couple Hours** **Later** _

The door opened and a man walked in and saw Alphonce Curled up on his bed fast asleep. The man Walked up to where the little boy was sleeping and shook him.

Alphonce opened his eye's and saw the man staring down at him. Alphonce couldn't help but notice that the man's facial features were similar to his daddy's. But he could tell it wasn't his daddy Murdoc.

"Ello' Mister, wot's your name?" Alphonce asked.

"I'm Hannibal." The Man Answered. "Who Are You?"

"My name is Alphonce." The little three year old answered.

Alphonce explained to Hannibal everything about where he came from and why he came to the apartment.

After Alphonce finished explaining Hannibal just shook his head and left the room.

A few minutes later Alphonce came out of the bedroom and saw Hannibal in the kitchen, at the table, eating a plate of food.  
>The little three year old toddled over to where Hannibal was and looked up at the man. Hannibal looked down at the boy and sighed.<p>

"Go away." He said simply While lifting a spoon full of potato salad.

Alphonce just stared it him.

"What do you want?" Hannibal asked.

Alphonce just continued to stare at him.

"What's the matter, cat got your- Yaah!" Hannibal exclaimed in shock because out of nowhere.

Alphonce opened his mouth and used his tongue to take the food that was in Hannibal's spoon.

Alphonce smiled and giggled and then skipped off happily.

_'That's a long tongue.' _Hannibal thought.

**Whoa! Where did Alphonce get that tongue of his from? You take a guess.  
>Also give me some more Ideas on what you want to happen next. See ya' soon! ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Say Uncle Son!

**Chapter 14**

The Next few days were very awkward for Hannibal he became very nervous after that incident that happened when he was eating dinner.

One day he decided to have a talk with the boy.

"Hey kid, what did you say your name was again?" He asked the three year old.

"It's Alphonce." The little boy replied.

"It's kind of funny really, but you look just like my younger brother Murdoc."

"He's My Daddy." Alphonce answered.

"WHAT?" Hannibal exclaimed shocked.

He stared at the little boy. He was shocked that this was his brother's son.

"So you're my nephew?" He asked.

Alphonce nodded.

Hannibal reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

He heard the phone ring a few times and suddenly he heard someone answer.

"Hello?" It was Murdoc's voice.

"Hello, Murdoc." Hannibal answered back.

"HANNIBAL? WOT DO YEW WANT?" Murdoc shouted on the other end.

"There's someone here to talk to you." Hanninbal handed the phone to Alphonce.

"Hello?" Murdoc paused wondering who it was.

"Daddy?" Alphonce answered.

"Alphonce! Oh Thank Satan You're Okay!" Murdoc exclaimed relieved that his son was safe for now. "But What are you doing at your uncle's house?"

Alphonce explained to his father on the phone what had happened.

"Don't worry we'll be there as soon as possible!" Murdoc exclaimed on the phone.

Alphonce handed the phone back to Hannibal.

"So How long will it take for you to get here?" Hannibal asked.

"About three day's I'm afraid."

"THREE DAYS?" Hannibal exclaimed unhappily. "I can't walk around with a kid for three days!"

"Sorry, but until I get there you're stuck with him!" Murdoc answered. "And if I find that you've put so much as a scratch on my son you will regret it!" Murdoc then hung up leaving Hannibal dumbfounded.

"Uncle Hannibal?" Alphonce tugged on the bottom of Hannibal's pant leg.

"Wot?" Hannibal looked down at the boy.

"Can we go play?" The three year old asked.

Hannibal smiled and picked Alphonce up. "Sure kid."

**Sorry that this ones short but I'm low on Ideas and need some more. Can you help me? Leave some in your reviews. Sorry that it sucks. Again Give me some more ideas See Ya' Soon! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: No One Bullies My Son!

**Chapter 15**

Alphonce was at the playground swinging on one of the swings when he suddenly felt himself get pulled off the swing. He looked up to see an older boy staring at him with and evil glare.  
>The boy was a lot bigger than Alphonce. And he looked to be about Thirteen Years old.<p>

"This is_ my_ swing you little pip-squeak, Stay off of my swing!" The boy spoke.

"It's not you' swing, an' I was he'e fi'st!" Alphonce answered.

Suddenly Alphonce was pushed over by the boy.

"Your voice sound's stupid." The boy spat in Alphonce's face.

Alphonce stood back up but was pushed back down by the boy.

"What's your name anyway twerp?" The boy asked.

"Al-ph-ph-phonce." Alphonce stuttered. "Wot's Your name."

"The names Chopper Junior, Tony Chopper Jr. and This is _my_ swing, and _my_ turf. So I think you should find somewhere else to play." The boy said.

Alphonce stood up and went to go play somewhere else.

**A few minutes later**

Alphonce was on the Merry-Go-Round, playing and having fun when suddenly, he felt himself get spun around faster until he eventually he flew right off, landing flat on his face. Alphonce turned and looked and saw Tony glaring at him.

"That there was a warning." He threatened. "Stay off my Merry-Go-Round."

This continued with The slide, The sandbox the, Jungle Gym, and The see-saws. Everywhere Alphonce would go to play at, that boy would be there to ruin his fun.

**_Meanwhile_**

Hannibal was searching for Alphonce. A few minutes later he found Alphonce crouched down, under a tree crying.

"Hey what's wrong little guy?" Hannibal asked. When the little three year old looked up at him, Hannibal became shocked at what he found.

Alphonce had a bloody nose and there was a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Hannibal asked.

Alphonce looked at Hannibal and told him what happened.

"So he wouldn't let you play on anything?" Hannibal asked.

"No." Alphonce answered. "He was always being mean to me."

A couple hours later Hannibal was calling Alphonce's father Murdoc.

"Hello?" Murdoc answered on the other end.

"Hey, Murdoc." Hannibal answered.

"What is it Hannibal, Did Alphonce wet himself?" Murdoc chuckled on the phone.

"No, worse, He's being bullied." Hannibal answered.

"WOT?" Murdoc shouted on the other end. "By who?"

"Tony Chopper Jr." Hannibal answered.

"Oh No." Murdoc said quietly to himself.

"Bro? Bro are you still there? BRO!" Hannibal suddenly heard the phone hang up.

"Oh Boy, Here he goes." Hannibal quietly said to himself.

**_Meanwhile back with_ _Murdoc_**

Murdoc was at a hotel with the other band members throwing stuff and smashing whatever he could find.

"Murdoc-san what's wrong?" Noodle asked.

"I just got a call from my brother, He said that Alphonce is being bullied." Murdoc answered.

"By Who?" The three band members asked.

"Tony Chopper Jr." Murdoc answered. "AKA Tony Chopper's son."

The other three band members stared back at Murdoc with wide eye's. This was bad.

**What do you want to happen next to Alphonce? Leave some ideas and I'll continue.**

**P.S. For those of you who don't know who Tony Chopper is, Tony Chopper is Murdoc's Old school bully from when he was a kid.  
>I just decided to add a little bit of him to the story and I also thought that he should have a son. Any who, give me some ideas for the story and leave some reviews. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Feed After Midnight!

**Chapter 16**

Later that evening, Alphonce and Hannibal were at the dinner table eating. Hannibal watched as Alphonce took a spoon full of beans and ate it.

"Why don't you just use your tongue like you did before?" Hannibal asked.

"I only do it when it's funny." Alphonce answered.

Hannibal just chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly Hannibal heard a ring at his Cell phone.

He reached into his pocket and answered whoever was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannibal." Murdoc answered on the other end.

"Murdoc, Have you finally calmed down?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes I have, but There is something you need to Know about Alphonce." Murdoc replied.

"What is it?"

"Well..." Murdoc began to explain.

**10 Minutes later **

Hannibal sat in his chair shocked at what he was hearing over the phone. Murdoc was explaining to him that Alphonce is a demon child.

"How can he be a demon child?"

"I don't Know for sure." Murodc replied. "But I'm going to look up a few things, and then I'll get back to you when I find something."

"Alright, fine." Hannibal answered and hung up.

**_Later at__ night_**

Hannibal was getting a bath ready for Alphonce when suddenly he heard a ring at the phone.

He went and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hannibal this is Murdoc!" Murdoc spoke frantically on the other end. "There's something else that you need to know about Alphonce!"

"What? Wot's wrong?" Hannibal asked.

"I've just finished looking through A book about demon children, and I've found a few rules that you need to follow in order for both you and Alphonce to stay safe." Murdoc explained.

"Wot are they?" Hannibal asked.

"Well 1. since his demon traits are now showing you must keep him out of sunlight (sunlight will harm him since he's still very young.)" Murdoc explained.

"2. You must never let him look at a full moon. " Hannibal Nodded in understanding. "Alright."

"And Finally 3. Don't feed him after Midnight." Murdoc finished explaining.

"Alright, I'll See to it that those three things don't happen." Hannibal assured Murdoc.

Shortly after Hannibal hung the phone, He placed Alphonce in the tub. While he was bathing Alphonce, He couldn't help but notice the two small horns on little Alphonce's head.

_'Weird'_ Hannibal thought to himself as he continued to bathe the little boy.

"Uncle Hannibal I'm hungry." Alphonce told Hannibal.

Hannibal looked at the clock and saw it was **2:00 A.M.**.

"I Can't Feed you after midnight buddy. You'd be awake all night." Hannibal told Alphonce as he placed the three year old in the bed.

_**Later That Night** _

When Hannibal was sleeping, Alphonce crept out his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found a baloney sandwich on one of the higher shelves. He reached up and grabbed the sandwich off the shelf and took a bite out of it. He then decided to eat the rest of it outside.

Once Alphonce finished his sandwich he was about to head inside when suddenly, he began to feel a strange feeling come over him.  
>He fell to the ground and his small body began twitching and jerking in different directions.<p>

He looked up and saw a full moon and suddenly his entire body began to change. His eyes turned red his nails grew sharp as well did his teeth. Suddenly little Alphonce let out a loud demonic roar.

Hannibal who had heard the noise got out of bed and rushed down stairs to the kitchen to see what was going on.

He looked and saw the fridge was open and so was the door to the balcony. He went outside onto the balcony and spotted Alphonce.

"Alphonce what are you doing?" Hannibal asked. Suddenly the little boy turned jerked his head in Hannibals direction.

Hannibal eye's widened at what he saw. The boys eye's were fiery red and his teeth were sharp, and so were his nails. What was going on?

**Oh No What's going to happen to Alphonce and Hannibal Leave your reviews and give me some more Ideas on what to happen next. See ya'! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: It's A Whale Of A Tale

**Chapter 17 **

Hannibal aimlessly chased Alphonce around the neighbourhood. Despite the fact that the little three year old had the appearance of a demonic person, he still behaved like a very playful child (although a little hostile). It was very dark outside, which was making it very difficult for Hannibal to try and catch Alphonce.

A couple hours later Hannibal was still chasing Alphonce. Suddenly the sun began to rise and Hannibal began to panic upon remembering what his brother Murdoc told him.  
>Once the sun began to shine down on the three year old, his sharp teeth disappeared, His nails were no longer sharp, and his eye's were there original color (Black and Pinkish Red.) He had changed back to his original self.<p>

Suddenly he fell to the ground and passed out.

About an hour later Alphonce woke up in his bed with his Uncle Hannibal staring down at him.

"W-Wot happened Uncle Hannibal?" Alphonce asked.

Hannibal becamed shocked at this. The little boy had no memory of what had happened.

He decided it was best not to tell Alphonce what happened.

"You had snuck down to get yourself something to eat and fell asleep after you had your late night snack." Hannibal fibbed.

"I found you asleep on the kitchen floor so I brought you back to your room." He finished.

Alphonce's eye's grew heavy and he fell back to sleep.

_'Weird nephew of mine'_ Hannibal thought.

**_A Couple Of Days Later_**

The Gorillaz had arrived at there destination. Stoke-On-Trent.

They had found the apartment that Alphonce and Hannibal were at and made there way up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Murdoc Knocked on the door and heard his brothers voice call out. "Come on in it's unlocked!"

Murdoc opened the door to find his brother sitting on the floor playing with Alphonce. He smirked and chuckled at what he was seeing.

"So Hannibal, was babysitting my son the nightmare the thought it was?" Murdoc asked.

"Nope, he was no trouble at all." Hannibal answered.

"That's Good." Murdoc replied.

"Daddy!" Alphonce exclaimed happy to see his father again. He jumped up and down wanting to be picked up by his father.

"Whoa There buddy! Settle down!" Murdoc chuckled and picked up his son.

"Well Hannibal, I've got to get going, and thanks for watching Alphonce." Murdoc told his brother.

"No problem." Hannibal replied.

The Trip back to Plastic Beach was long and exhausting but The Gorillaz hardly cared. They were just glad to have Alphonce back.

Once they arrived back at the island, they decided to celebrate Alphonce's return by having a day of play outside on the plastic shore of the island.

Alphonce was in the water learning how to swim from 2D Murdoc was siiting on the shore watching his son and 2D play together. Noodle was sitting on the shore with Cyborg Noodle teaching the android different languages. Russel (who was still a giant) was walking around in the water.

Alphonce and 2D were having a lot of fun playing in the water. Murdoc suddenly noticed that 2D and Alphonce were very far out in the ocean.

He called out to 2D, "Face-Ache! Bring Alphonce closer to the shore! I don't want him out that far!"

2D began to help Alphonce swim back to the shore, When suddenly he felt something brush past his foot. He suddenly stopped and frantically looked around.

"Uncle 2D, Wot's wrong?" Alphonce asked noticing a terrified look on the singers face.

Alphonce looked around and suddenly spotted a huge gush of water racing right towards them. Murdoc who was watching from the shore, took notice to what was going on and shouted out to 2D, "Face-Ache! Get Out Of There!"

2D began swimming frantically back to the shore with Alphonce hanging on to him. Suddenly a huge Tale fin Rose up from the water and made a huge splash which caused Alphonce and 2D To go under water.

Suddenly A bunch of bubbles rose to the surface, and 2D bursted out of the water, continuing to frantically swim back to the shore while still maintaining little Alphonce on his back.

Suddenly another huge gush of water appeared behind 2D, and the whale that had been watching him rose up from the water, and swallowed him and Alphonce whole.

"ALPHONCE! FACE-ACHE!" Murdoc Screamed in horror.

_**Meanwhile Inside The Whale**_

Alphonce and 2D were both shaking in fear what were they going to do?

Hours had passed and they were still inside the beasts stomach.

Suddenly little Alphonce got an Idea.

"Uncle 2D I've go' an idea!" Alphonce told 2D.

"Wot?" 2D asked curiously.

"I've Got an idea on how we can git out." Alphonce Answered.

"How?" 2D asked suprised that such a little boy like Alphonce could get an idea.

"I saw it in a Movie Called **'****Pinocchio'**." Alphonce answered.

**Ooh! I bet you can guess what Alphonce and 2D are Going to do in order to get out of the whale. Leave your guess's in your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19: It's Your Band Now Son!

**Chapter 18**

"How a'e we gonna get of o' this stupid flippin Whale Aphonce?" 2D Asked.

"We'll Make him sneeze!" Alphonce answered.

"Alphonce yew need wood ta' make fi'e an the'e is no wood in he'e." 2D pointed out.

"Dun' worry we don't need wood to make fi'e." Alphonce took a deep breath and blew out a whole bunch of flames.

2D became shocked at this but sighed and shook his head.

"Alphonce even if you do have fire breath, fire alone doesn't make smoke yew need something to burn to make smoke." 2D exlpained.

Alphonce looked around and suddenly spotted what to be a wrecked up ship. He Took a closer Look and saw that the ship Itself was made of wood.

"Uncle 2D! Look!" Aplhonce Pointed to the ship.

2D Looked up and saw the ship wreckage and became suprised.

Alphonce and 2D Gathered a whole bunch of wood from the wreckage and made a huge pile of wood.

"Guess I wos Wrong about the'e bein no wood." 2D Exclaimed.

Alphonce tooke a huge deep breath and blew out a whole bunch of flames from his mouth. Then the wood iself began to burn.

Both 2D And Alphonce Took there hat's off (Yes They've been wearing them this whole time) and began fanning the smoke, that was coming from the flames.

_**Meanwhile Back outside** _

Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, and Cyborg Noodle were trying to think of a way to get 2D and Alphonce out of the whales stomach.

Suddenly, Cyborg Noodle looked and spotted smoke coming out of the whales blow hole.

"Master Murdoc! Look!" Cyborg Noodle pointed at the whale.

Murdoc looked and saw the smoke coming out the whale's blowhole.

"No he's not gonna..." Murdoc didn't have time to finish his sentence. Because suddenly the whale began taking deep breaths and Murdoc knew what was going to happen. The whale was going to sneeze.

"Take Cover!" Murdoc shouted.

He and the band members scrambled around the island finding a places to hide and brace themselves.

Suddenly the whale blew out a huge breath sending both 2D and Alphonce flying out of his mouth and onto the Plastic shore.

"Alphonce! Face-Ache!" Murdoc exclaimed relieved that both 2D and his son were okay.

Suddenly the whale became angry and started speeding towards the shores of the island.

Suddenly out of nowhere, 2D stood up and spoke.

"Enough." He said in a low but serious voice.

The whale stopped.

Murdoc was shocked to here this from the blue-haired singer.

2D was looking the whale directly in the eye.

"I've been afraid of yew all this time." 2D Continued to speak in a low voice. "But I'm sick of it now, I've had it."

"After that little experience I had inside yew, I've now realized that the'e's nuthin' to be afraid of." 2D looked at the whale with a look in his eye that would even scare the piss out of Murdoc.

"And I Fink i's time yew left. Fo' Good." 2D Stated firmly in low but still very serious voice.

The whale stared at 2D with wide eye's and noticed the look in the blue-haired singers eye. The Whale turned around and swam off disappearing back into the ocean.

The other four band members stared at 2D (who still had his back towards them) with wide eye's.

Murdoc smiled and walked up behind 2D and patted him on the back.

"Good job mate."

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

The Gorillaz were getting all of their things packed and ready to go.

Murdoc had decided it was time to leave Plastic Beach and Find A new place to live.

But while The other Band members were packing their things, Murdoc was in the cupboard getting ready to deactivate Cyborg Noodle. Just as he was about to shut her off, Permanently, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Noodle.

"Murdoc-san, No." She spoke.

"But I have to, She doesn't have much use any more." He told Noodle.

Noodle gave Murdoc a look that would make even your very bones go ice cold.

He sighed and put down the screw driver.

"Go wait outside with Noodle and the others. I'll be out their in a couple of minutes." Murdoc Told Cyborg Noodle.

"Yes, Master." Cyborg Noodle answered.

"And Don't Call me Master any more. Just Call me Murdoc." Murdoc told her.

"Yes, Murdoc." Cyborg Noodle answered again and walked off.

Once Murdoc got all his things packed, He went outside where all the other band members were waiting for him near the sub.

_**Later That Evening** _

The Gorillaz were on the road on their way to their new home.

Cyborg Noodle was in the back seats with Alphonce sitting in her lap, playing with her bangs, giggling. Cyborg Noodle couldn't help but smile.

Noodle who was sitting right next to Cyborg Noodle watched as the little three year old played. She smiled at seeing this.

Russel (Who was now Normal size) Was sitting next to Noodle and he couldn't help but notice how the little three year old was happily playing. It made him smile a little as well.

2D Was in the passengers seat aimlessly footeling away on a sodoku puzzle and Murdoc was in the drivers seat driving. But as he was, he was also listening to his son's happy giggles. And he couldn't help but smile.

It was a long but happy drive to The Gorillaz's New home.

_**Later That Night** _

The Gorillaz arrived at their new home in London.

Murdoc Walked up the steps and unlocked the door. Once the door was unlocked, he went up to his room to unpack his things.  
>Cyborg Noodle carried a sleeping Alphonce upstairs to get him ready for bed, while Russel and 2D followed behind carrying their things to their rooms. Noodle carried her suitcase to her room and began to unpack.<p>

Once the other band members were all settled in Murdoc went to go check on Alphonce.

Alphonce's room was Across from Murdoc's, because Murdoc wanted to make sure that Alphonce stayed safe. Murdoc believed that if he was close to his son he'd have a better chance of not losing him.

Murdoc quietly opened the door and peaked in. Murdoc slightly smiled at what he saw. Little Alphonce was sleeping peacefully in his crib, snoring quietly.  
>Suddenly Alphonce began squirming a little in his sleep and began to whimper.<p>

Murdoc realised what was going on. Alphonce was having a bad dream.

Murdoc quietly crept up next to his son's crib and reached in and picked his son up. Alphonce began to whimper a little more in his sleep.

"Shh it's okay Daddy's here." Murdoc soothed his son. Soon Alphonce stopped whimpering and was sleeping peacefully again.

Murdoc placed Alphonce back in his crib and quietly crept out of the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and turned around to see Russel smirking at him.

Murdoc began to blush like mad, knowing that Russel had saw him.

Russel chuckled "It's okay man I won't tell."

Murdoc sighed in relief.

"Because we already know." Russel said.

Murdocs eye's widened.

Cyborg Noodle, Real Noodle, and 2D all came out of their hiding places smirking.

"Don't worry Murdoc-san we won't tell any of the fan's." Noodle told Murdoc.

"Actually I think it's time I told them about my son." Murdoc answered.

"How a'e ya' gonna do tha'?" 2D Questioned.

_**A couple weeks later**_

The Gorillaz had just finished performing at a concert and the audience was cheering like crazy.

Murdoc walked up to the mic and began speaking

"Thank you so much you've been a great audience." Murdoc stated. "But before we go, I have a special announcement I'd like to make."

Unbenkownst to Murdoc, Alphonce had crawled onto the stage and several audience members began to notice the little three year old.

"We have a new little addition to our group." Murdoc stated on the speaker.

"Hey! Who's that little boy?" One of the audience members asked pointing at Alphonce.

Murdoc looked down and saw his son reaching up at him.

"Oh well this is who I wan't to introduce to ya' lot." Murdoc picked up his son and held him up for all of the Audience to see.

"Say hello to Alphonce Niccals. My son." Murdoc stated proudly.

The audience gasped and everything was quiet for a minute. But suddenly the Audience began cheering more louder than before.

Alphonce just smiled and giggled.

After the concert some of the interviewers asked murdoc if it was okay to get a picture of him and his son.

Murdoc was against it at first but allowed them to take a picture of him and his son Alphonce.

_**A Couple Hours Later** _

Murdoc was at the grocery store with his son Alphonce holding on to his hand. Suddenly Alphonce hid behind his father.

"Alphonce what's wrong?" Murdoc asked.

Alphonce peaked out from behind his father and pointed ahead. Murdoc looked and saw a boy who looked to be about thirteen years old, Glaring at him and his son.

"He's the one who's been picking on me." Alphonce told Murdoc. "He made my nose bleed."

Murdoc Looked down at Alphonce and looked back at the thirteen year old boy with an angry glare. "He did, did he?"

"So you're Tony Chopper Jr. eh?" Murdoc asked they boy.

"Yeah, So?" Tony answered.

"I'm Alphonce's father, Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc answered gesturing to himself and his son.

Tony's eye's widened and he stared at Alphonce.

"H-He's..your...son?" Tony asked nervously.

Murdoc nodded. "Yes, My son here says that you've been picking on him."

Tony Nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your son." Tony answered.

"Don't Apologize to me." Murdoc said firmly. "Apologize to my son."

Tony walked to where Alphonce was still hiding behind his fathers legs.

"I'm sorry." Tony held his hand out for Alphonce to shake.

But instead of shaking his hand, Alphonce pulled Tony into a hug. Tony became shocked at this but hugged back.

"Hey kid, does your dad work here?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah, why?" The boy asked slightly suprised.

_**A Couple Minutes Later**_

Tony and Murdoc found a young man working at the Checkout counter. Alphonce Had A firm grip on his fathers hand.

"That's my dad over there." Tony pointed over to the man.

Murdoc walked up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned Around and his eye's widened upon seeing Murdoc.

"Murdoc Niccal's." The man said.

"Tony Chopper, Sr." Murdoc answered back.

"I haven't seen you since grade school." Chopper answered. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, your son has been picking on my son." Murdoc explained. He gestured to his son who was still holding tightly onto his hand.

Chopper looked down at the boy who was holding Murdoc's hand.

"That's your son?" He asked slightly suprised.

Murdoc Nodded.

Chopper stared at his son Tony with a skeptical look.

Young Tony just hung his head.

"Tony, You know what this means don't you son?" Chopper asked Tony.

"Yeah Dad, I know, I'm grounded." Tony answered.

"For a Month." Chopper replied.

_**A few days later** _

The Gorillaz got a newspaper. The headline read **IT'S A BOY! **Murdoc took it and read it.

_Bandleader Murdoc Niccals introduces his three year old son at concert in London.  
>Audience members adore the little three year old. <em>

Murdoc wasn't interested in what the newspaper read and tossed it aside.

He looked at the other four band member's and sighed.

"I'm gonna go out and have a smoke." Murdoc stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

But upon opening it he was greeted with a swirl of black cloud, that appeared right in front of him.

It was The Boogieman.

"It's time you paid your end of the bargain!" The Boogieman shouted.

The other four Band members rushed to Murdoc's aid. But The Boogieman waved his hand causing the foour of them to fall over.

"I can't Move!" Russel yelled.

"I can't Move either!" 2D shouted.

"Neither can we!" Both Cyborg Noodle and Real Noodle exclaimed in unison.

Alphonce who had just woken up from his nap, Toddled into the living room rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Wot's going on?" He asked unaware of the situation.

The Boogieman looked and spotted Alphonce.

"Ah, I see you managed to get your son back." He Said as if amused.

He flew over to Alphonce and grabbed him by his arm. Suddenly Alphonce began to cry.

"Wait! No!" Murdoc shouted.

The Boogieman turned and looked at Murdoc sensing that Murdoc was about to make a deal.

"Take Me Instead. It's me you want. Just please spare my son, and My band." Murdoc pleaded.

"Daddy! No!" Alphonce shouted.

"Silence!" The Boogie man said. "You have a deal." The boogiean waved his hand and A swirl of black cloud appeared around Murdoc.

Murdoc suddenly fell to the floor, his body jerking in different directions, and he let out a strangled cry. Alphonce and The other four Bandmembers watched in shock as Murdoc's life was taken form him.

When the smoke cleared Murdoc body was laying lifeless on the floor.

Alphonce rushed over to where his fathers lifeless body laid and shook him.

"Daddy? Daddy! DADDY!" Alphonce exclaimed.

But it was no use Murdoc was dead.

_**One Day** **later** _

The four band members stood in front of Murdoc's grave.

"Alphonce." 2D Spoke.

"Yes Uncle 2D." Alphonce answered.

"Here take these." 2D Handed what seemed to be Murdoc's El Diablo Bass guitar and a hat. "He wanted you to have them."

Alphonce found a note attached to the guitar and he took it and read it.

_Alphonce Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you forever alone. I'm still with you. You're the leader of the band Gorillaz Now son. Make Me proud._

__"He's made me the new leader of the band."

The other four members gasped.

**That's the end of this story read the sequel.**


End file.
